The Distant You
by sanadayuina
Summary: Dia terlalu jauh, Akashi tahu itu. Dia berusaha untuk meraihnya... terus berusaha. Akan tetapi, setiap kali dia berada cukup dekat untuk disentuh... entah bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menghilang... (for Permata Lilian)


_**Warning:**__** No plot, no reason, no whatsoever except just plain random AkaKuro**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine**_

**Cerita ini sama sekali tak punya inti atau apapun kecuali sekedar pelampiasan.**

**FOR: PERMATA LILIAN**

_**The Distant You**_

"Tetsu! Tetsu!"

Akashi tahu tanpa harus menoleh siapa yang memanggil Kuroko. Tahu tanpa harus menoleh senyum Kuroko dan Aomine. Tahu tanpa harus menoleh bahwa walau Generation of Miracle disebut sebagai cahaya Kuroko—hanya Aomine-lah yang bisa menjadi pasangan Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kerjasama mereka—karena walau dia yang menemukan Kuroko, menemukan bakat Kuroko... yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko adalah Aomine, bukan dirinya.

Lima cahaya, satu bayangan—satu cahaya yang spesial bagi bayangan itu...

Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya Akashi...

Akashi selalu memang—Akashi tak pernah kalah...

Tapi ada satu yang tak akan pernah bisa menangkan walau apapun yang terjadi. Satu hal—satu orang—hanya karena dia bukan _Aomine_.

Apakah itu bukan kemenangan? Apakah itu memang kekalahan?

.

"Akashi-kun."

Remaja berambut merah itu menoleh untuk menatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mata hampa. Kehampaan... kehampaan yang sangat berbeda dengan mata penuh binar semangat yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Kuroko...

"Kuroko?"

_Sejak Aomine... sejak Aomine..._

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Aomine-kun seperti ini?" si bayangan berkata, tangannya yang memegang bola basket menegang. "Ini tidak baik, kan?"

Kapten Teikou itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia memang bersyukur kemampuan Aomine meningkat—tapi perkembangan anak itu terlalu cepat. Jika tidak dihentikan, perkembangan Aomine—juga seluruh Miracle Generation—hanya akan membawa kehancuran bagi diri mereka sendiri.

Bukan bagi tim, tapi kehancuran mereka secara pribadi.

Tapi...

"Kalau kata-kata Kuroko saja tidak mampu mencapai Aomine—tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali membiarkan dia sendiri untuk sekarang."

.

Karena Akashi tahu bahwa hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine mengalir lebih jauh dan lebih dalam dari hubungan Kuroko dengan yang lain.

Dan mungkin, untuk pertamakalinya, dia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaannya pada Kuroko sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Oo~~**~~oO

Ketika Akashi pertamakali menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, dia hanya tahu bahwa anak yang dibawah biasa-basa saja itu memiliki suatu kemampuan. Suatu bakat. Sesuatu yang unik dan berbeda dengan dirinya dan tiga orang berbakat lain yang berkumpul di Teikou sebagai pemain genius kelas satu.

Hanya sebatas ketertarikan dan tantangan—_demi tim_.

Akan tetapi, bayangan itu perlahan merayap... merayap...

Dan membuat semua cahaya tertarik mendekat padanya dan bukan sebaliknya.

Mereka, Generation of Miracle adalah cahaya—dan dia adalah Phantom Sixth Player, bayangan mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, keberadaannya merupakan pusat mereka.

.

_Dan perlahan..._

_Perlahan..._

.

Kegelapan adalah kegelapan.

Cahaya adalah cahaya.

Semakin terang cahaya, semakin pekat kegelapan yang ditimbulkan.

Dan merekapun berusaha untuk menjadi kuat... makin kuat...

Agar mereka bisa menjadi satu-satunya cahaya bagi Kuroko.

Oo~~**~~oO

Perlahan Akashi menyadari bahwa dia tak akan bisa berjalan di sisi anak itu. Tidak bisa. Dia _bukan_ cahaya Kuroko. Yang bisa membuat Kuroko makin kuat adalah Aomine—bukan Akashi. Tidak pernah Akashi.

Aomine bukan Akashi.

Tidak ada yang bisa lebih berbeda dari mereka.

Bahkan, jika Akashi bicara jujur, di antara seluruh Generation of Miracle, yang paling mirip dengannya adalah Kuroko. Berkepala dingin, tubuh yang semampai, kemampuan observasi, kulit pucat, tubuh pendek untuk ukuran pemain basket...

Mereka sangat mirip—dan justru karena mereka mirip, dia tak akan pernah bisa menarik Kuroko seperti Aomine bisa menarik anak bermata bosan itu.

.

"Lagi-lagi," gumam Akashi, mengamati Kuroko yang sedang berbicara dengan Kise—senyum cerah Kise entah kenapa membuat Akashi ingin menambah porsi latihan model itu tiga kali lipat, tidak, lima kali lipat mungkin cukup untuk menghilangan senyum itu.

"Akashi, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" kata Midorima geram, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Mengenai Murasakibara—"

"Aku tahu," Akashi bergumam. "Aku tahu..."

.

_Sudah terlambat._

_Sudah terlambat._

.

_Sesuatu bangkit..._

_Menjadi satu..._

_Menjadi satu..._

"Kemenangan absolut."

Oo~~**~~oO

"Soal Aomine... menyerah saja."

_Lihatlah aku..._

_Aku yang tak pernah kalah._

_Aku yang lebih kuat dari siapapun—yang tak terkalahkan._

Wajah keterkejutan Kuroko pada hari itu tak akan pernah Akashi bisa lupakan—seperti dia tidak pernah akan bisa memaafkan Aomine yang telah membuang anak ini. Anak ini.

"Siapa... kau...?"

"Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

.

Kuroko yang bisa menyadari perbedaan mereka. Kuroko yang bisa membedakan Akashi yang _ini_ dan yang _itu_. Kuroko yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi _satu_.

Oo~~**~~oO

_Sejak hari itu, kami tak pernah sama lagi._

.

Hujan yang turun di sore hari ketika mereka menyelesaikan sebuah pertandingan persahabatan sangat sesuai dengan perasaan Kuroko. Entah sejak kapan mereka tidak pernah bisa bersatu lagi.

Satu demi satu, satu demi satu...

Mereka mulai melampaui diri mereka sendiri dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko.

Bayangan yang ditinggalkan cahaya-nya.

Sore yang kelam—awan mendung menggantung di langit dan hujan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Tapi Kuroko tidak peduli.

Tanpa membuka payung yang ada di tangannya, dia terus berjalan menjauh dari arena pertandingan. Menjauh dari teman-teman setimnya yang sudah tidak lagi bermain bersamanya walau mereka berada dalam satu tim. Membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, Kuroko tetap berjalan sendirian.

Bayangan tanpa cahaya.

.

_Berputar berputar berputar..._

_Bola basket yang berputar di ujung jari..._

_Suatu saat akan berhenti..._

_Berputar... berputar..._

.

"Ah," gumam Kuroko, berhenti berjalan dan mendongkak ke langit. "Kemenangan absolot ya..."

.

Basket... entah kenapa... tidak lagi terasa menarik.

Oo~~**~~oO

Satu-satunya yang membuat Kuroko tetap bertahan dan meneruskan bermain untuk Teikou walau mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk terus bermain tanpa memerlukan dirinya—walau dia tahu kalau dia terus bermain dengan perasaan hampir membenci basket dia sendiri akan menderita—adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Janji mereka untuk saling berhadapan di kejuaraan Nasional. Untuk berdiri di lapangan yang sama.

_Dan kenangan bahwa dulu... dulu mereka berenam pernah berjalan bersama. Tertawa bersama. Dan melihat mimpi yang sama._

"Belum, masih belum," gumam Kuroko. "Aku masih belum boleh menyerah... aku..."

.

"Bukankah masih ada aku di sini, Tetsuya..."

Oo~~**~~oO

Ketika Akashi bertemu pandang dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, kapten Teikou itu langsung tahu bahwa _anak ini berbahaya_.

Anak ini mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya dari Aomine—dan Akashi memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Ogiwara Shigehiro sekali dan untuk selamanya. Menghancurkan Ogiwara Shigehiro dan menjauhkannya dari basket. Dari Tetsuya.

Karena Tetsuya adalah milik Akashi. Milik Akashi dan bukan orang lain.

.

Akashi tidak pernah merasakan kepuasaan seperti saat itu. Kepuasaan ketika Ogiwara Shigehiro kehilangan harapan. Kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Kehilangan pegangan.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana sisa-sisa cahaya di mata Kuroko meredup sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

"Basket... aku sangat benci..." gumam Kuroko pada langit di malam itu—langit tak berbintang yang seolah mengejek Kuroko.

Kegelapan total tanpa bintang maupun awan.

Dan bagaimana langit gelap itu menggambarkan perasaan kesepian Kuroko.

"... Sama sekali... tidak menyenangkan."

Oo~~**~~oO

Jauh... jauh sekali...

Entah sejak kapan Kuroko menjauh—menjauh dan tak lagi teraih bagi Akashi. Bagi Aomine. Bagi Kise. Bagi Midorima. Bagi Murasakibara.

Anak itu sudah menjauh—terlalu jauh.

Dan ketika Akashi melihat pilihan sekolah Kuroko, Kapten Teikou itu tahu bahwa dia tak akan teraih lagi. Tak akan pernah bisa dia raih kembali.

.

Sosok Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelah Kagami Taiga—hampir setahun sejak terakhir kali Akashi melihat Kuroko—membuat Akashi mau tidak mau merasakan suatu perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

Kuroko sudah berubah—sangat berubah.

Dan tak lagi teraih.

Kagami Taiga adalah cahaya baru milik Kuroko. Cahaya yang masih belum matang... tapi jauh lebih terang dari milik Aomine. Jauh lebih terang dari milik siapapun di Kiseko no Seidai. Jauh... jauh lebih terang dari cahaya siapapun kecuali cahaya Akashi.

Karena Akashi tak pernah kalah. Karena Akashi selalu menang.

Dan walau Kuroko sekarang terlihat tak terjangkau... berdiri di belakang cahaya itu...

Tapi Akashi sudah bertekat. Bertekat bahwa dia akan merebut anak itu kembali. Merebut bayangan yang dari awal adalah miliknya.

Bayangan yang seharusnya hanya bergantung pada dirinya dan bukan pada orang lain.

Karena bagi Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya, dan miliknya sendiri.

Oo~~**~~oO

Kuroko yang berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan—sosok yang kesepian.

Akashi tak akan pernah melupakan sosok itu.

Dia begitu dekat... begitu dekat...

Cukup dekat bagi Akashi untuk berlari dan menggapainya. Cukup dekat bagi Akashi untuk menyentuhnya.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Dan Kuroko mendadak melangkah menjauh mendekati Kagami Taiga yang melambaikan sebotol Pocari dan memanggil anak itu. Detik itu pula Akashi merasakan kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Kebencian. Dan kecemburuan.

Akashi tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kekalahan—akan tetapi melihat Tetsuya yang berjalan menjauh darinya, Akashi tahu bahwa juga dia tidak segera menghancurkan Kagami Taiga seperti dia menghancurkan Ogiwara Shigehiro maka semua akan terlambat baginya.

Tetsuya sudah terlalu jauh. Dia tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya pergi lebih jauh lagi.

Oo~~**~~oO

"_Akashi-kun, aku tak akan kalah darimu."_

.

"Tolong kembalikan Tetsuya," Akashi berkata pada Hyuuga, mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

Remaja berambut merah itu bisa mendenger geraman Kagami dan gumaman-gumaman kaget tim Seirin—terutama wajah menggelap si pelatih. "Apa?" Kagami berteriak. "Beraninya kau—"

"Sejak awal Kuroko adalah milikku, pengikutku. Aku yang menemukan bakatnya dan aku yang akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Akashi-kun, aku bukan milikmu. Bukan milik Kiseki no Seidai," Kuroko, yang dari awal berdiam diri, berkata—menatap Akashi dengan tajam. "Tolong berhenti berbicara seperti itu."

.

_Suara teriakan..._

_Kise memanggil nama Kuroko—lagi dan lagi..._

_Aomine menangis..._

_Midorima berdiri terpaku..._

_Murasakibara jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat..._

_Dan Akashi hanya bisa menatap... menatap..._

.

"Oh, tapi kau memang merupakan milikku, Tetsuya. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tak akan kalah—dan kau harus mengakui bahwa tempatmu adalah di sisiku."

Oo~~**~~oO

_Di sisi Akashi?_

.

Apa yang Akashi pikirkan, ya? Apa?

.

_Langit menangis... menangis..._

.

Dia memang berhasil menang melawan Seirin—tapi di saat bersamaan dia disadarkan bahwa kemenangan bukan segalanya. Bahwa Tetsuya masih bukan merupakan miliknya walau dia berusaha sekeras apapun menjadi cahaya yang terang dan lebih terang lagi bagi anak itu.

Akashi yang jatuh cinta... yang kemudian diingatkan kembali alasan kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya.

Senyum anak itu. Kebaikan hatinya. Kerja keras. Kekeras kepalaannya. Perjuangannya. Harga dirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Mirip akan tetapi sangat berbeda dengan Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang dia cintai. Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi dan memeluknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang dekat—tapi jauh.

"Akashi-kun... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku sampai seperti ini," dia berbisik pada Akashi di akhir pertandingan mereka—masih memeluk Akashi erat.

"Tetsu—"

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat... kan? Maaf... Maaf, Akashi-kun..."

.

_Maaf..._

.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak akan pernah dia miliki.

Tetsuya...

Tetsuya...

Yang di musim panas setelahnya menghilang ke tempat yang tak akan pernah Akashi bisa raih walau dia berusaha sekeras apapun.

Tetsuya yang menjauh. Menjauh.

.

_Kuroko berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan—tak teraih, tak tersentuh._

_Dekat, tetapi jauh._

.

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, dia tak mampu berpikir apa-apa.

Dia hanya bisa menatap kosong ketika peti mati Kuroko masuk ke tempat pembakaran. Tak bergerak.

.

_Angin terus bertiup dan tak akan pernah berhenti._

_Salju turun satu demi satu._

_Lagi digantikan dengan aroma bunga sakura._

_Sebelum kehangatan musim panas datang menyambut._

_Dan tubuh Kuroko—lemah dan penuh luka—terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam kabel dan selang yang terhubung dengan mesim-mesin yang membantunya tetap hidup._

"_Kecelakaan di gunung."_

_Kecelakaan... kecelakaan ketika Tetsuya dan keluarganya pergi untuk berkemah di gunung._

_Kecelakaan... yang merebut Tetsuya._

.

Ketika asap mulai mengepul dari cerobong—ketika anggota Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain jatuh ke tanah satu per satu sambil menahan isak tangis...

.

Akashi bisa melihatnya...

Di kejauhan...

Tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Dia yang berdiri sendirian di tempat yang jauh...

Dia yang jauh dan berdiri di tengah ladang cahaya...

Bayangan yang Akashi cintai dan tak pernah mencintai Akashi kembali...

Tetsuya milik Akashi yang berharga—yang tak pernah menjadi milik Akashi sepenuhnya...

.

"_Akashi-kun, selamat tinggal. Aku... menyayangimu."_

.

"TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

The End


End file.
